Turtle Power
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: Based on the 2003 cartoon. Cat is the human sister of the turtles, but is she all that she seems? And what is happening in the city of New York? Rated T just in case.
1. Things Change

Disclaimer: I don't own the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon, it's owned by 4Licensing Corporation and Mirage Studios and I think Nickelodeon. I get no money or profit from this story, it's just for fun.

Chapter 1: Things Change

I stand leaning against the wall watching my adoptive family. My father is teaching my brothers, training them to be ninjas. I roll my eyes at his instructions but have no desire to join in with the lesson.  
>"Remember: to be a true ninja you must become one with the shadows." Master Splinter, my adoptive father, tells my brothers. "Darkness gives the ninja power. Light reveals his presence. Now, extinguish this flame without being seen."<p>

I giggle as my brother Donnie runs at Splinter, and tries to grab the candle. Splinter dodges and Donnie ends up hitting the wall.  
>"Too noisy, Donatello." Splinter says then he stands up as my brother Mikey tries to grab it. He fails and lands on Donnie. "Too clumsy, Michelangelo." My hot-headed brother Raph is the next to try to get the candle. He tries sneaking up behind Splinter but he just ducks and Raph is sent flying over his head. Raph tries to run at Splinter, who simply moves his staff so Raph would trip over it and land on Donnie and Mikey. "Poor choice, Raphael." I glance up and notice my brother Leo on the ceiling. He drops down, slicing the candle in half and blows out the light. The lair goes pitch black for a moment, and I freeze before Splinter turns the main lights on. "Well done, Leonardo." Splinter praises him. I roll my eyes at them as they begin to bicker.<p>

Leonardo is the leader of my four younger brothers. He wears a blue bandana, and uses Katana blades as his weapon. Raphael is the hot-headed brother, who wears a red bandana and uses Sai as his weapon. He likes to act like he's mature and an adult, but he's really the same age as the others, sixteen. Michelangelo is the immature brother who wears an orange bandana and prefers to use Nunchaku as his weapon. Donatello is the smart brother who wears a purple bandana and uses a Bo Staff as his weapon. My name is Catherine, but my brothers call me Cat or Cathy. I'm still trying to get Splinter to call me Cat but he prefers to use full names. I have long dark brown hair that falls to my lower back (but today is in two plaits). I'm wearing a white shirt with a tiger on it, black trousers and a pair of Angry Bird socks under black boots. The only weird thing about me? My eyes aren't a normal colour, their red as blood. I used to get bullied at school before I found a home with Splinter and my brothers. Oh yeah, and I carry a sword, bow and arrows. Not every seventeen year old has those!

I move from my spot and walk over to my family.  
>"My sons." Splinter breaks up the bickering before it can become a full fight. "If you are to become true ninja you must work harder." I smirk knowing they can't work hard even if their lives depend on it. "Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You four are different in ways the surface dwellers would not understand. To survive you must master the skills I teach you. Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become cagey, shadow warriors. And you must never be discovered by the outside world." Splinter warns my brothers. He pauses to frown at Mikey who is busy trying to trap a fly in his hands.<p>

The lair begins to shake. I move closer to my brothers, scared.  
>"What is that noise?" Splinter asks.<br>"Whoa, earthquake." Mikey grins like its Christmas.  
>"In New York? Possible, but not very likely." Donnie doesn't notice us back away until a bit of wall nearly whacks him.<br>"Donnie, get back!" I yell to my brother, who quickly does so. The wall explodes and robotic creatures enter the lair. I run back to Splinter as my brothers take their weapons and begin to attack the creatures. Some manage to get around them and Splinter fights them. I take out my sword and begin to strike them down with him. My brothers notice the creatures attacking me and Splinter.  
>"We have to help Cat and Master Splinter!" Leo calls, leading my brothers toward us. The roof caves in. The force knocks Splinter down and he doesn't move. I cough as I make my way towards him. I gently shake his shoulder and he moans softly. He's alive. I hear my brothers calling to us, but their voices are faint. Splinter is woken by his shell-cell. I roll my eyes remembering the dumb name Donnie came up with and run over to Splinter.<br>"Hmm, which button do you press to answer this thing?" Splinter starts to press random buttons. "Hello? Hello? Stupid device." I laugh and hear Leo's voice on the other end of the 'cell.  
>"Master Splinter, you don't press any buttons. You already answered." Leo explains to Splinter.<br>"Ah. Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet us at the old drainage junction at south point." Splinter tells my brothers.  
>"We'll meet you there, Sensei." Leo hang up and Splinter and I start the long walk to the junction.<p>

Splinter and I walk along the sewer then we enter a room. It has connecting points and looks like a junction. I figure this is the place we're meeting my brothers.  
>"Ah, the old drainage junction." Splinter tells me. "Now, where are my sons?" Suddenly, the floor begins to shake and crumble away and two more of the mechanical creatures appear. Another three then quickly join them before I can suggest us taking one each. I grab my bow and point it at them ready to attack. One grabs Splinter's robe and starts to pull it, and he gives it a good whack with his tail. It hits the wall but gets back up and comes at us again. I swipe the nearest one to me with my sword and it breaks apart. Four remain. They jump at us, sharp teeth ready to bite our flesh. Splinter whacks two of them with his staff, knocking them down. I quickly switch to my sword and take the other two down.<p>

I start to celebrate, then the floor caves in and we. I try not to scream as we plummet down into the darkness. We land in a tunnel, and brush the dirt and sand from our clothes. We see a bright light and walk towards it, then gasp at the sight that beholds us. Suddenly, we see Donnie's car with my brothers inside. They run to us.  
>"Sensei, Cat, you're alright!"<br>"We're fine." I laugh and hug them.  
>"I'm glad to see you too, my sons." Splinter says as he is crushed in a hug by Mikey.<br>"Master Splinter, so much has happened." Leo begins.  
>"Yes, yes. There will be time to share stories later, Leonardo. First, I wish to take you all home." Splinter begins to walk and I follow.<br>"Home? We got no home." Raph argues. "Those robots trashed our pad. Remember, Sensei?"  
>"Do not worry. I think I found a solution to our current housing problem." Splinter stops to calm Raph.<br>"Can we just go already?" I moan and jump down a hole. Splinter follows and my brothers come after.  
>"Wicked slide!" Mikey says as he gets up from sliding down the hole. We continue walking. "No offense, Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great."<br>"Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes." Splinter cautions. "This way." Mikey begins to walk like Master Splinter, and Donnie hits him over the head with his staff which makes me laugh.

We enter the room.  
>"Whoa. This is beyond awesome!" Mikey is the first to speak, as usual.<br>"I could really tune this space up." Donnie smiles. I watch as my brothers explore the room.  
>"This room here? Mine." Raph calls dibs on a room, then looks to Donnie. "And where you're standing? Also mine."<br>"You see, my sons. Change is good." Splinter tells my brothers.  
>"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Leo beams.<br>"Good. So let's see you boys clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy." Splinter complains. This causes moans from my brothers, and a laugh from me. 


	2. A Better Mousetrap

Chapter 2: A Better Mousetrap

I watch as Mikey places the last TV in the row. It's the day after we found the room that we now call home.  
>"What's the matter, Mikey?" Donnie asks while he fixes up a pipe. "Can't decide what to watch?"<br>"I need more power, Captain." Mikey makes a really rubbish reference to something he's watched. "The turtle-cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential."  
>"Turtle-cave?" Donnie asks, walking over to Mikey while shaking his head. "No, that is so lame."<br>"What would you call our new digs? The 'shell-ter'?" Even I groan at that one.  
>"Uh… How about 'the Sewer of Solitude'?" Donnie asks.<br>"'Turtle Station'?"  
>"'The School for Gifted Reptiles?"<br>"'The Hall of Ninjustice'." Mikey offers. Splinter clears his throat, and they both turn to look at him.  
>"We will call this place… Home." Splinter says.<br>"Catchy." Mikey nods, earning a smile from Splinter and an eye roll from me.  
>"Now, what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?" Splinter wonders. Donnie and I run to see if we can see them.<br>"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair." Mikey calmly replies.  
>"And the way the new Sewer Slider is performing, they should be back any minute now." Donnie says, toying with part of the robots that destroyed our old lair. The part starts to fizz and smoke begins to come off it. I roll my eyes at Donnie.<p>

Today my hair is loose down my back. I am wearing a brown Star Wars shirt, more black trousers, a purple jacket with a hood and a pair of Mister Men socks with 'Miss Chatterbox' on them, under my black boots.

Leo and Raph land with the car full of our stuff. I quietly go to find my stuff, mostly books and video games. I also have some pictures of my old family, my human family.  
>"Hey, good news Mikey. Your DVD collection survived." Leo throws a box of DVDs to Mikey and I scowl. I smile when I see my DVD collection have survived – especially when I see my three favourite films: Resident Evil, Stuart Little and Oliver &amp; Company.<br>"Awesome!" Mikey grins at his box of DVDs. "Let's throw on something light on story, and heavy on gory. Video monitor is ready to roll." Mikey turns on the telly and the news comes on.  
>"In a press conference today at Stocks Incorporated, New York's new leading technology firm…" The news reporter drones on. Mikey gives a fake yawn and starts to change the channel.<br>"Wait, I want to see this." Donnie stops him.  
>"Founder and CEO, Dr Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation." continues the news reporter.<br>"A wise man once said 'build a better mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door.' I say let the path-seeking begin, for I have designed the solution to the city's ever-growing rat problem. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the ultimate rodent terminator. The Stocktronic Mouser." Dr Stockman lifts a sheet showing one of the creatures that wrecked our old lair.

"I can't believe the famous Dr Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing." Donnie sounds shocked.  
>"And what's up with those glasses?" Mikey jokes. Raph pokes his Sai through the TV screen with a growl.<br>"I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell." Raph runs for the door, but Splinter stands in his way.  
>"Absolutely not." Splinter hits Raph on the head with his staff. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster. You can ill afford to be seen by more humans."<br>"My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber." Dr Stockman watches as April releases the rats. We watch as the rats are killed by the machine.  
>"Man I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town." Mikey jokes before realising what he said. "Oh, sorry Sensei."<br>"And the mousers search and capture mechanisms are all controlled by a remote mother computer." Dr Stockman continues. I turn the news off at this point, not wanting to hear or see more.

An hour passes and my brothers and I are now training with Splinter. We are fighting to train our combat. Donnie starts by runs at Splinter with his Bo staff spinning. Splinter blocks with his staff and spins out of the way. Splinter hits Donnie in the back with his staff, knocking him away.  
>"Do not lead with your shoulders, Donatello." Splinter cautions. Leo then leaps at Splinter with his Katana blades. Splinter knocks Leo to the ground with his staff. "Faster on your counter-attack, Leonardo." Splinter then ducks as Mikey tries to hit him with his Nunchaku. Mikey is sent flying onto his back. "Mind your footwork, Michelangelo." Splinter turns to me. I hold my sword ready to attack, and pretend Splinter is a warrior trying to fight me. I swing my sword at Splinter who dodges and kicks the sword from my hand. "Always stay on your guard, Catherine." Splinter advices as I retrieve my sword. Raph is the last to attack. He charges at Splinter, trying to hit him. Splinter flips over Raph and knocks both of his Sai out of his hands. He then pins Raph to the wall with his staff. "You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks. "<br>"I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy!" Raph growls. "Why can't we just go topside and show him a little mean and green?" I laugh at his description, and Splinter looks angry.  
>"Because I forbid it!" Splinter almost yells at Raph. He walked away. "We will resume your training in the morning." Mikey does a pretty good impression of Splinter, and gets told off by Splinter. My brothers and I laugh, and Raph glares at us.<p>

Mikey goes to watch TV. Donnie starts to reassemble one of the mousers, and I walk over to watch my brother work.  
>"You could help me reassemble these Mouser parts." Donnie says to Mikey who ignores him. "If I can get one working we can trace it back to its source and find out what Stockman's really using them for."<br>Raph gave a yawn. "I'm beat, I'm going for a nap." I roll my eyes and look back to Donnie's handiwork.  
>"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo sounds worried.<br>"Probably sulking after Master Splinter told him off." I grin.

Raph and I run down the corridor. When the others went to bed, Raph asked me to go with him to Stockman's, and I agreed. I know it's dangerous to let Raph go anywhere alone. We are stopped when we see Leo in front of us.  
>"Midnight stroll?" Leo asks us. Raph glares at him.<br>"Out of the way, Leo." Raph tries to get around him.  
>"Master Splinter said we stay put." Leo moves in the way.<br>"Leo, just move out of the way." I sigh, seeing Raph getting angry.  
>"I'll go through you if I have to." Raph gets into a fighting stance and Leo follows suit.<br>"I'd like to see you try, hothead."  
>"Careful what you wish for, Splinter Junior." Raph jumps on Leo and they begin to fight. I start to break the fight up when one of the robot Mousers runs past.<br>"I got one working!" Donnie calls to us as he and Mikey run after the Mouser.  
>"Come on! He's faster than he looks." Mikey yells to us. They run off down the corridor and I look to Raph and Leo before running after them.<p>

The Mouser walks across a pipe, and we run across after it. We get to the far wall and see the Mouser climbing up the wall.  
>"Now that's just cheating!" I frown as we put on special climbing gear on our hands and feet so we can climb after the mechanism. We crawl through a pipe and enter another corridor. We watch as the Mouser chews through pipes, then a pipe above our heads breaks and water pours onto us, sending us back through the corridor. We burst out of the corridor and start to fall towards the ground screaming. Donnie hooks his staff on a pipe and Leo grabs his feet, then Raph grabs Leo's and Mikey grabs Raph's. I manage to catch hold of the pipe that Donnie's staff hooked to and hold on.<p>

Mikey then swings and jumps into some of the falling water. The others follow him, and I take a deep breath and jump after them. I misjudge the jump and Leo quickly grabs me before I fall to my death. He helps me grip the wall and we climb to safety. We find the Mouser and follow it deep into the sewers. We then see a huge group of Mousers, and my brothers and I get our weapons ready. We run to attack the Mousers. Just as we destroy the last one, we hear a girl scream. My brothers look to me, and I shake my head and point in the direction the scream came from.  
>"Come on, this way!" I yell and run towards the scream. We see a girl around twenty years old, wearing a purple crop top, brown jeans and blue shoes. She has her back pressed against a blocked off corridor and is surrounded by Mousers. My brothers quickly destroy the Mousers, and stand watching the girl. I roll my eyes at them. They move nearer to the girl and she faints. Mikey picks the girl up.<br>"Can I keep her?" he asks my brothers earning a slap from me. We take the girl to the lair and wait for her to wake up.


	3. Attack of the Mousers

Chapter 3: Attack of the Mousers

**A/N: Thanks to the live action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie for being awesome and making me want to continue this story!**

It's been only a few minutes since we brought the girl back to the lair, but Mikey already looks impatient. The girl slowly opens her eyes, and my brothers back off to give her room.  
>"Man… What a dream." The girl moans as she comes round. "Turtles fighting robots. Did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was the…" the girl pauses when she sees my brothers. "…weirdest thing I've ever seen." She sounds like she is about to freak out. Mikey tries to seductively wink at her, causing me to fall to the ground laughing.<br>"Hi!" Mikey gets right up in the girls face. She screams and Mikey screams too. "Please don't do that, almost jumped out of my shell."  
>"It has three fingers." The girl begins to panic.<br>"I see she can count." I say as she grabs a pillow and puts it over her head.  
>"I'm asleep, I'm asleep…" the girl repeatedly mumbles to herself.<br>"Hey, you." Raph taps the girl on the shoulder.  
>"What?"<br>"What do you know about those robot things?" Raph questions the girl.  
>"Well, I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem. Then I got suspicious when Dr Stockman said… Oh no, I'm talking to it." April replies before beginning to panic again. "Ok, April, you are talking to a giant three-fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is your dreaming." April then made a shocked sound when Splinter walked over.<br>"Perhaps you are ready to answer some questions?" Splinter asks. April faints again.  
>"Let's shake her awake." Leo suggests.<br>"I'll snap her out of it." Raph moves to hit April.  
>"Raphael, no!" Splinter grabs Raph's arm. I hit Raph on the head and move behind Splinter before Raph can try hitting me back.<p>

Minutes later, I am sat on the sofa next to April. I guess I'm the most normal looking person around here, because she seems at ease with me. She sips her tea, and I sip my hot chocolate.  
>"Young woman, we have something most important to discuss." Splinter tells April.<br>"What?" April asks.  
>"My sons and I have never revealed ourselves to the upper world." Splinter explained to April.<br>"Yeah, and I don't really fit in up there. So this is my home now." I explain seeing her look at me questioningly, probably wondering why he doesn't seem worried about me seeing them.  
>"You have placed us all in great danger." Splinter continues. "There is no going back. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy."<br>"Oh, I would never tell anybody. I mean, who would believe me?" April asks.  
>"Yeah nobody would believe her." Leo agrees.<br>"We're unbelievable." Mikey sings, earning a sarcastic comment from Raph. I laugh and April smiles before continuing.  
>"Seriously. I promise."<br>"I believe you." Splinter says from his spot. He is staring into her eyes intently.  
>"Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth." Leo asks.<br>"No. This is called 'trusting your gut'." Splinter replies. I laugh at Leo's confused face. Splinter then went on to tell April about his past, and how he met my brothers.

_Master Splinter's Flashback_

"**I have memories. Memories of when I used to be what you would call normal. I remember a day that started like any other but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carried a glass jar with four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved a metal canister bounced out of the back. It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow. The next morning, I awoke to find the four had doubled in size. The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so… different. I was amazed by their ****dexterity**** but even so I was not prepared for what happened one day.  
>"Sp…linter?"<br>They actually spoke. My name! Soon they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. Realising that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them Ninjitsu. The secret arts of stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world. From an old Renaissance book I found, I chose names for each of them. Leonardo. Donatello. Raphael. Michelangelo. Together they are…**

_End flashback_

"Turtles forever." My brothers grin, high fiving each other.  
>"Something like that." Mikey says, leaning on the couch to stare at April.<br>"First rule? Ignore Mikey, your life will be easier." Raph sits on the couch next to her, since I have moved to sit cross-legged on the floor, meditating.I don't notice my brothers leave until I glance up and see them and April gone. I figure they must have gone for a walk or something and go back to meditating.

**A/N: Thank you to ****Kuronique Misaki for favouriting my story! Also, I will have Cat's flashback in a few episodes. It'll be a few episodes before she begins to trust April O'Neil.**


End file.
